Secrets!
by RiverWaterfall
Summary: The secrets of Amy, Ricky, Ben, Adrian, Jack, and Grace are all let out at the same time creating even more drama hurting all of these characters. Which are all included in this story! *Trailer Included* :) Reviews please!
1. Trailer

**Here is my trailer to my new story called Secrets! By of course mee! Which I hope you guys enjoy very much! :)**

**-RiverWaterfall **

* * *

_**The offical trailer for Secrets! By RiverWaterfall.**_

* * *

**Screen Flips**

_Amy is sitting on the couch with John in her lap sleeping soundly._

**Screen Flips**

_"Ricky are you cheating on me?" She asks hiccuping. Ricky looks at her like she is crazy._

_"Why would I cheat on my wife. I love and I can't believe you would think that!" Ricky yells at the last part. _

**Screen Flips**

_"Amy I love you," Ricky says sincerely._

_"I Love you too Ricky," Amy says with a smile._

**Screen Flips**

_"Good Morning baby Girl," Ricky says to his 2 year old daughter._

_"Good morning daddy," Malerie says._

**Screen Flips**

_"Hey Ricky I have been thinking about you and I know you have been thinking about me. Haven't you? Goodnight Ricky," Adrian says._

**Screen Flips**

_"I got into a bar fight," Ricky says._

**Screen Flips**

_"I need to tell Amy about Adrian," Ricky whispers to himself._

**Screen Flips**

"_I love him Ben sorry," Adrian screams at Ben while throwing something at him._

_"And I Love her Adrian," Ben says slamming the door to their condo._

**Screen Flips**

_"I love you Amy," Ben says kissing Amy. Amy pushes him off of her._

_"Ben I'm married I'm sorry I can't," Amy says walking away._

_"Ricky and Adrian I think are together!" Ben yells toward Amy making her stop._

**Screen Flips**

_"Are you sleeping with Adrian?" Amy asks Ricky._

_"I am not sleeping with Adrian I promise," Ricky says leaning in and kissing her._

**Screen Flips**

_"I'm pregnant," Adrian says as tears run down her face as she looks into the mirror._

_"Dammit," Ricky says hitting the mirror._

**Screen Flips**

_Amy leans against the wall, but falls down and starts crying laying her head down in her lap._

**Screen Flips**

_"Amy your mother is dieing," George tells Amy through tears. Amy starts crying into her dads shoulder._

**Screen Flips**

_Amy is standing in front of a mirror holding a pregnancy test._

**Screen Flips**

_Amy is smiling at her daughter and her son._

_"Happy Birthday Malerie," Amy says placing a little hat on Malerie's head._

**Screen Flips**

_Amy is standing in cementary while looking at a coffin sitting in front of her with people surrounding her wearing black as tears slide down her face._

**Screen Flips**

_"Adrian push," the doctor says._

**Screen Flips**

_Everyone in the room are crying in a circle while holding each other._

**Screen Flips**

_"Daddy I don't think I can do it," Amy says crying into her dad's shoulders._

_"Yes you can Amy," Her dad says. "I know you can," he whispers._

**Screen Flips**

_Two babies cries start filling the room making two people grown in tiredness._

**Screen Flips**

_"Grace what's wrong?" Jack asks holding her in his arms. She passes out in his arms._

_"Call 911 please!" He screams to the people in the room._

**Screen Flips**

_"Please someone tell me what's wrong with my wife!" Jack screams at the front desk people._

_"Sir calm down please," the woman says._

_"No that's my wife," Jack says as Ricky pulls his to a chair trying to fight him off._

**Screen Flips**

_Amy is sitting in Ricky's lap and she kisses him._

_"So where are we going?" Amy asks him raising an eyebrow._

_"You will see," Ricky says._

**Screen Flips**

_Ricky sees Adrian in pain as she looks over at a grave that reads something._

_"Adrian I'm so sorry," Ricky says giving her a big hug._

_"I'm sorry too," Adrian whispers in his ear while crying into his shoulder._

**Screen Flips**

_Adrian and Ben are dancing to faint music playing in the background._

_"Adrian will you do me the honor and marry me again?" Ben asks on one knee._

_ Adrian eyes light up as she looks at him._

**Screen Flips**

_"Mom I think I may love someone?" A teenager whispers to her mom while crying in her shoulder._

_"Who?" The mom asks._

_"Ben Boykewich," the girl says to her mom._

_"But, he is married," the mom says._

_"I know," the girl says with a vicious smile on her face while looking at the picture in the back ground of the picture of Ben._

**Screen Flips**

_"Adrian he is mine I love him more than you do," the same girl says holding a knife to Adrian's throat._

Sirens blare in the background

**Screen Flips**

_"What the hell is wrong with you Maria!" Ben screams at his former girlfriend._

_"I love you Benito," Maria says rushing up to him and hugging him, but he pushes her off._

_"I don't love you though. I love Adrian," Ben says walking away from her and leaving her in her own tears._

The screen goes dark playing Secret Life by Strange Familiar very softly in the background, but enough to be able to hear the lyrics.

* * *

_**Coming Soon Secrets! By RiverWaterfall**_

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that trailer I would like some reviews to start out this story. Thank you soo much for reading my trailer and I don't know when I will post my first chapter, but I promise it will be very soon or whenever you guys want me too..But the first chapter I know for sure is only Amy and Ricky and its very short. I already wrote it out, so its the matter of posting it now!**

**-Love you Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterfall**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is officially the first chapter of Secrets! I hope you guys enjoy it! Thank you guys soo much for reading my other stories and reading this one. Remember this one is set in the future and this story doesn't not mainly focus on Amy and Ricky. It also focuses on Ben, Adrian, Amy, Ricky, Jack, and Grace are all of the characters that will be in the story and of course John and the other kid I made up Malerie. The first chapter WILL focus on Amy and Ricky, but the next one will have them all. I promise.**

**Thank you for taking your time and reading this very long Authors note.**

**Love You Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterfall :) :p**

* * *

Amy is officially 22 years old and looks over at her almost 7 year old son sleeping soundly in her lap while moving around a bit. She loves her son more then anything in the world and she wouldn't change one thing. "Mommy," she heard a small girly voice say from the doorway. She looks up to see Malerie standing in the door way with her pink fuzzy blanket in her hand.

"Yes sweetie," Amy says setting John on the couch while walking over to her small 2 year old.

"I can't sleep," she says with a small giggle. Amy sighs in exhaustion. She looks up at clock it was 8:45 and Ricky was nowhere to be seen or heard. He was suppose to be home about 2 hours ago from school, but wasn't. Amy picked her small daughter up and carried her to her bedroom that was full of pink stuff. Malerie was most defiantly a girly girl to the max. She heard the house door click signaling someone was opening the door. Amy set her daughter in her big girl bed they had just bought her a couple of days ago. Amy walks out of her room and closes the door very quietly making sure not to disturb her baby girl and not waking her son who was sleeping the living room. She walks into the living room and sees Ricky in the kitchen grabbing something to drink. Amy puts her hands on her hips. Ricky turns around and sees his very pissed off wife staring at him. "What?" He asks. Amy rolls her eyes.

"You tell me. Its 2 hours later then you said you would be home," Amy says with a huff. She picks up her sleeping son and takes him to his room with her husband hot on her trail. She turns around to come face to face with her husband.

"I was at a meeting at work that I completely forgot about until I got to work to dropped by at work," Ricky says following Amy into their son's room. Amy sets him on his bed and tucks him in and leaves the room with Ricky still following her. She sits down on the couch with Ricky sitting down next to her.

"Then why didn't you text me or something?" Amy asks him. He pulls out his phone and opens it showing a black screen.

"I forgot to charge it last night, so I couldn't text you when I got to the meeting this morning," Ricky says explaining his situation. Amy sniffles a little. "Amy why are you crying?" Ricky asks sliding a little closer to comfort his wife. He tries wrapping his arms around her, but she slaps them away.

"Ricky are you cheating on me?" She asks hiccuping. Ricky looks at her like she is crazy.

"Why would I cheat on my wife. I love and I can't believe you would think that!" Ricky yells at the last part. Amy covers his mouth before he could yell anymore.

"Shush Ricky the kids are sleeping," Amy says uncoving his mouth with her hand. He nods his head and leans back in the couch grabbing the nearest pillow and setting it in his lap. He looks over at Amy before gulping.

"Amy I promise you I wouldn't cheat on you when we got married and I promise to always keep that promise. I love you more then anything in the world," Ricky says sincerely to his wife. She smiles before kissing him on the lips.

"I love you too Ricky I'm sorry for not trusting you," Amy says giving him a kiss on the lips. Even though it was only a peck it had so much passion in it ready to explode. Amy looks at Ricky and he gives her his signature smirk.

"I'm going to go to bed because handling two kids all night is tiring," Amy says yawning after she says the last part. Ricky nods his head.

"Okay you go to bed I will meet you there in a couple of minutes," Ricky says winking on the last part. Amy smiles at him and then walks into their bedroom. Ricky pulls out his phone to see one voicemail from Adrian.

"Hey Ricky I have thinking about you and I know you have been thinking about me. Haven't you? Good night Ricky," Adrian says before the voicemail clicks off. Ricky pushes save and shuts his phone before sighing and getting up from the couch a and walking into their bedroom and meeting his wife.

Amy watches as Ricky comes into the room with a slightly guilty look on his face. "What wrong?" She asks him as he comes and takes a seat next to her on red bed. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Nothing I am just tired," Ricky says and gets up and takes off his shoes, socks, pants, and shirt leaving him only in his boxers and gets into the bed only to be in the part farthest away from Amy. Amy knows Ricky is off she knows him better then any other person in the world.

"Ricky come on talk to me," Amy pleads as she comes closer to Ricky pulling herself against him. He turns over and looks over at her.

"Amy nothing is wrong just believe me for once and mind your own business," Ricky smears before turning back over and pushing Amy away from him. Amy shakes her head before getting out of the bed and walking out of the bedroom. Amy goes to the hallway closet nearest to the kids bedroom and pulls out a pillow and blanket from it and going into the living room and setting it on the couch making herself comfortable before falling asleep.

Amy wakes up the next morning before everyone else and walks I to the bedroom and sees Ricky laying directly in the middle of the bed grabbing ahold of the pillow Amy usual sleeps on and walks out of the room and goes down the hall to her sons room to see him sitting up in his bed in deep thoughts. "Good morning," Amy says greeting her son. He grins at her before jumping up from his bed and giving him mom a big good morning hug.

"Good morning mommy," he says holding onto her pant leg. Amy picks him and takes him out before dropping him off in the hallway.

"Wow you are becoming so big that mommy almost won't be able to carry you anymore," Amy says running her hand through his messy blond hair. He looks up at her through his dark chocolate eyes just like his daddy.

"Where's daddy?" He asks looking around. Amy points to their bedroom door. John runs into the room and jumps onto the bed startling his dad.

"Good morning daddy," John says cheerfully. Ricky greets him with a small smile.

"Good morning John," Ricky says in a very exhausted and tired voice and pulls himself off of the mattress and he walks into the kitchen to look for Amy, but doesn't see her. "Hey where's mommy?" Ricky asks his son. John shrugs his shoulder.

"In here," Amy calls from Malerie's bedroom. Ricky walks into the bedroom to see Amy and Malerie his two favorite girls sitting on Mal's bed.

"Daddy," Malerie says looking up from her mom's lap. Ricky walks over and takes a seat on the bed beside Amy who looks still angry at him.

"Hey baby girl," Ricky says snatching Malerie out of Amy's lap and using his daughter in his now. She smiles at him with some teeth showing that were ity bitty. Amy smiles at her daughter before touching her daughters hair that was light brown like Amy's hair growing on top of Malerie's head. Malerie looked like a miniature Amy. She had hazel eyes like her mom and her mom's hair. Amy was afraid Malerie had possibly ended up with Ricky's personality.

"Good Moning," she says not saying the r in morning. Ricky smiles at her and kisses her on her forehead. Malerie scruntches up her nose as she looks at Ricky. Amy stand up and walks out of the room leaving Malerie and Ricky some father daughter time alone.

Malerie jumps out of Ricky's lap before racing out of the room and into the kitchen were her mommy was. Ricky watched his daughter leave and couldn't help, but smile. He loves her and John so much it was crazy. He also loves Amy so much, but couldn't help but feel guilty for lieing about his where abouts, but he couldn't tell her or he was surely get angry at him. He had gone out with Jack and Ben for a few drinks he only drunk a couple and was lucky Amy couldn't smell it on him. He didn't like drinking, but he couldn't help but drink one once in a while from all of the pressure he was under with having two kids while Amy was on her last year of college. I had graduated last year from college. Amy comes back into the bedroom and sits down next to me. "Where were you last night?" Ricky asks Amy. Amy looks at him confused.

"I was taking care of the kids," Amy says not understanding why he was asking this question when he already knew. Ricky shakes his head.

"No I mean after you left the bed when I went off on you," Ricky says. Amy closes her mouth.

"How did you know I didn't come back?" Amy asks him. He licks his bottom lip before closing his mouth.

"Well for starters I heard you leave and you didn't come back and this morning when I woke up I tried cuddling like I usual do, but was very disappointed to not feel you next to me," Ricky says taking a deep breath. "So where were you?" Ricky asks repeating his words again.

"Why do you care you won't even tell me the truth about where you were before you came home," Amy says crossing her arms in her lap. Ricky starts getting short with Amy.

"Come on Amy where were you. Were you cheating on me?" Ricky asks her getting impatient with her. She shakes her head.

"No I went to sleep on the couch," Amy says as she points to the folded blankets sitting next to Malerie's door. Ricky nods his head understanding. "Well are you going to tell me the truth about where you were last night?" Amy asks. Ricky takes another breath before explaining to Amy where he was.

"I went out with Jack and Ben," Ricky says. Amy covers her mouth knowing where he was going with this. "And I had a couple of drinks to drink and I also remember getting into a bar fight," Ricky says finally telling Amy the truth and nothing, but the truth. Amy nods and kisses Ricky on the cheek.

"Ricky I don't care if you go out and drink a little I just don't want you going all the time without me," Amy says with a small laugh. Ricky chuckles too. "So did you win?" Amy asks him. He looks at her confused.

"Win what?" Ricky asks her.

"The bar fight," she says reminding him.

"Oh that yea I guess I did I don't remember I only have a bruise on my arm, so I am guessing, but I remember getting into a fight. I will text Ben and ask him later," Ricky says smiling at Amy. She nods and gets up from her seat and walks back into the kitchen to get her kids their juice to drink.

"I need to tell her about Adrian," Ricky whispers to himself as he runs his hands through Hus curly dark brown hair and sighs. He was happy he told her about the bar thing, but was time to tell her about Adrian and this was going to be harder and he knew it would be.

* * *

**Did you Like the first chapter! I hope you did because I kinda didnt, but I was trying to come up with something to write. So I decided to write something that would happen in the future! I hope you like this little Ramy thing. Do you think I should make more chapters or just stop it here! I probably will make more chapters, but it depends on if I have time this will be my side one if I have time thing!**

**-Love You Guys :)**

**-RiverWaterfall :)**


End file.
